Interest in wearable electronic devices is increasing. Example wearable electronic devices include smart watches, fitness trackers, head-mounted displays, medical devices, etc. Some wearable electronic devices wirelessly communicate with nearby devices using communications protocols such as Bluetooth®, Bluetooth® Low Energy, Near Field Communications, etc. In addition, some wearable electronic devices communicate at greater distances via wireless local area networks (e.g., using the IEEE 802.11x family of standards), cellular communication (e.g., 3G, 4G, 5G, LTE, CDMA, GSM, etc.), reception of satellite content (e.g., global positioning data via GPS/GLONASS/Galileo), etc.